A Free Will
by W-JustAddWater
Summary: Spoilers. HUGE spoilers. The game isn't finished until the end credits. What if the protagonist had the ability to choose freely? Not as in those pink buttons, where you have 3 choices, but an actual free will? He knows everything that will happen, and everything that he can prevent. Can he stop all his friends from dying? I mean, reading the story would help answer that question.
1. Chapter 1: An Awakening

**This is my** **first and ongoing story. I will do other one shots, but nothing else. All feedback, constructive criticism, and suggestions are appreciated! I mean, unless you're going to be a jerk. I'll try to update twice a week, if I don't procrastinate the heck out of this. Spoilers for Doki Doki Literature Club, of course. I'll rush the first chapter, because you already know the exposition.**

 **Happy reading!** **Or not.**

* * *

 **?:** Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy!

I see an annoying girl running towards me.

That girl is-

...

This is different.

There is a new power in me.

Free will.

I know everything that will happen, and everything that I can do to prevent it.

Can I save...?

Yep. I can feel that I did.

Anyway, you know who that person is.

Let's just get to the point.

 **Sayori:** Haah, haah...

 **Sayori:** It took a while... But I caught you!

You know all this, right? Can I just skip it? Can I even press the skip button?

Oh, and there it goes. Well, let's skip to the club, then.

I've just walked into the literature club for the "first" time. How do I even know this?

And there's Monika.

 **Monika:** Welcome to the club!

She says, but I can tell she's a little unsettled.

 **Girl 1:** Welcome to the club...

 **Girl 2:** Ugh, you brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere.

Pff, skip.

I say my automated lines as I skip.

...

Wait, what's my name?

I quickly name myself "Jared", for lack of creativity.

 **Natsuki:** Here we go! Ta-daa!

She's opening a box of cupcakes she made.

They all try one. Natsuki is looking at me. She's waiting for me to take a bite.

I bite in.

They're great! Not what I expected, I don't know if there is a taste system in this world, but it was awesome!

 **Jared:** These are great! Thanks, Natsuki!

She seems confused by this gesture.

 **Natsuki:** Why are you thanking me? It's not like I...made them for you, or anything.

She blushes. Of course she would, they're designed to fall in love with you.

 **Jared:** Sure you did! C'mon, you think I'm handsome, right?

 **Natsuki:** What? No! I don't- I just made them for the group, okay!

Her face was as red as a tomato.

How many times have you heard that simile? It's so...basic.

Okay, her face was as red as a cherry. No, like the inside of a watermelon. No, more like-

Ah, you get the point.

 **Jared:** Sure, _tsundere_.

 **Natsuki:** What? Did you- I am NOT a tsundere!

 **Jared:** Sounds like something a tsundere would say.

 **Natsuki:** No! I- you- UGHHH!

Monika was amused, but confused.

Wow, I'm a poet.

And I don't even know it.

Skip.

...

It's the end of the day. I leave and walk home with Sayori.

Nothing much.

The next few days went along pretty similarly. I had created a few new poems. Here's one I'm really proud of:

* * *

Inside A World

.

I'm inside a world that I've never known

I'm in a new body, one I do not own

And yet I belong, like I've been here before

What will it take to get back home once more?

I have the knowledge, I have the power

Yet I'm feeling more hopeless by the hour

For now I must do whatever it takes

For all my friends to make it through safe.

* * *

I know, kinda lame. But I had to jot something down.

Monika announced the festival.

Oh, yeah, the dreaded festival.

I must be able to do something about "The Great Hanging", but what? I have free will now. I can remember things. I don't have a limited set of options to choose from.

Two days before the festival. Time's a ticking.

 **Sayori:** If, let's say, Yuri asks to walk home with you, who would you want to walk home with?

Oh, I have a choice to make.

Now, I don't know which choice to make. Actually, you know what? I am free. I can do what I want. No more limited options.

 **Jared:** Why do you ask?

 **Sayori:** I was just...curious, that's all.

 **Jared:** Okay, we both know that's a lie.

Why should I be helping them? They're just computer programs...

Actually, that's a stupid reason. They're in my world, and my world is the new "real", so they must be real to me now.

 **Jared:** You're just worrying about me being too worried about you.

 **Sayori:** Can you please answer my question?

 **Jared:** I'm not going to answer it, because if I answered truthfully, you would tell me to "stop worrying about it". How about you stop worrying about it and head home?

 **Sayori:** You would stay with me, wouldn't you?

 **Jared:** Answer that yourself.

 **Sayori:** Why do you care about me so much, though? Live your own life. It's not with me.

Her pained expression could not be overcome by her forced smiles.

 **Jared:** Why do you care that I care about you so much?

She couldn't respond.

We walked home in silence.

One day to the festival.

 _Time's a ticking._

I skip around again. I shouldn't, actually, since it only makes the "The Great Hanging" approach faster. Still, I'm not very patient.

Sayori left early.

I can come with her, or I don't.

I decide to trail behind her, so she doesn't obsess over me being too worried about her. That is something I _really_ don't want to deal with: her only being more upset with me caring about her. It's also an excuse to not help out anyone with the festival decorations.

She enters her house.

I wait a bit outside. I'm trying to be indiscreet with me having followed her.

I knock.

 **Jared:** Sayori?!

A pause.

Soon, the door opened.

 **Sayori:** Jared? What are you doing here?

 **Jared:** Sorry, went to check on you. It's not like you to leave early. And don't you dare use the "stop caring about me" speech.

 **Sayori:** But...why would you come back for me?

 **Jared:** Well, 'cause I do care about you. It's not like you're worthless.

 **Sayori:** I don't really think you should waste your time on me. I just-

 **Jared:** Don't hide anything from me. I know you're depressed, and don't try to deny it because I'm not supposed to care about you. You are worth something. You have a reason to live. You have a reason to get up in the morning.

 **Sayori:** No, Jared. You don't understand. I'm just selfish. I made you join the club because I was selfish. I had shown you my true feelings because I was selfish. You wouldn't even be worrying about me if I had just acted like nothing was wrong!

 **Jared:** Well, I should be worried. Why would I just ignore you? Why should I? It isn't a burden for me to help you. It's a relief, actually, that I'm able to help someone be happy again. I-

Sayori practically screamed at me.

 **Sayori:** Of course you would say that! You're such a wonderful person. You'd do anything for me, and it just feels like a knife cutting through my skin. I'm not worth your time. I'm nothing but a selfish person.

 **Jared:** Maybe I will just leave you be. But answer me now: Why do you feel you're worthless?

 **Sayori:** I haven't done a single thing in my entire life except slow people down. I'm not helpful at all. I can't do anything for myself, let alone others. I'm-

 **Jared:** Sayori, you-

 **Sayori:** It just hurts...when people help me, and I don't deserve it. But I guess that's just my punishment, isn't it? And I'm going to accept them, because I deserve every single one, don't I?

Sayori was far past the verge of tears. I can't bear to see someone I barely knew for a week, but somehow I've known them my whole life, be like this.

 **Jared:** Look, I don't see how you deserve any of this. You're a great person.

 **Sayori:** No, I'm not! Monika was right. I should...

Monika.

 _Monika._

I'll deal with her later. For now...

 **Jared:** Monika told you to kill yourself, right?

 **Sayori:** I...I don't know...if I...

 **Jared:** Please. Don't. You mean the world to me.

I meant it.

 **Sayori:** If I can't stop you from caring about me, then what else is there to do? I'm worthless. How many times can I say it? Please, just...leave me alone.

She forced on a smile.

 **Jared:** Y'know...it really hurts to hear you say that, when I know that it isn't true. But if it's truly what you want, to be alone, then...I'll leave you alo-

 **Sayori:** _WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO ME?!_

Sayori ran into her house, slamming the door behind her. I figured it's best to leave her alone for now.

I think it's time to save.

The Great Hanging is coming.

 _Time's a ticking...ticking...ticking..._

* * *

 **Okay, do NOT expect every chapter this long. But if you're hyped, share it with your friends, or something? I don't know exactly what to do now, so I'll leave it to the comments. Should I kill off Sayori, have Jared come save her, or have Jared watch over her, or something else? Up to you!**

 **Or maybe no one will even look at this story, or no one will bother to comment.**

 **Any ideas for one shots I may make in the future? Would be greatly appreciated! And I feel like the characters are sort of off character in this near the beginning, but it may just be me.**

 **Also, this was created in 3 hours. UGHHHH, 1,721 WORDS, IT'S FINALLY DONE.**

 **Much love,**

 **JustAddWater**


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Hanging

**Hello, hello! Heads up, this won't be as long as the first one, and this chapter is why I rated this story T.** **Also, I read all your reviews, even if I don't respond. My question for you is: Should I keep going with this story, or make another one shot? This one will be really short compared to the other chapter. This chapter is based off of "The Great Hanging". I mean, hopefully.**

 **My hands hurt after that other chapter.**

 **Also, if you review, I'll give you some of my plans for the next chapter, unless you don't want the plans. I'll never give anything that spoils my story though. ;)**

 **And whoever "A Commenter" is, thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Probably not, but sure!**

 **Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

I'm outside Sayori's door when I hear them calling me.

 **Natsuki:** Hey! What the heck are you doing over there?

Or, rather, just Natsuki.

 **Jared:** Just checking on Sayori!

 **Natsuki:** Well, can you get her out of there?

 **Jared:** I think she needs some sleep.

My attempt at a lie.

 **Natsuki:** The club is over already! We're supposed to make decorations for the festival!

 **Jared:** And?

 **Natsuki:** Can you help me with my cupcakes?

 **Jared:** You really want to be with me, huh?

 **Natsuki:** What the- no! I just need help with the baking! And like I'd be with the likes of you!

 **Jared:** Everything you do screams _tsundere._

 **Natsuki:** No! I'm just- I want- I- needed some help, and- okay, fine! Maybe I do like you!

 **Jared:** Who's lovey-dovey now?

 **Natsuki:** Shut up!

She storms away.

I knock on the door again.

 **Jared:** Sayori?

No response.

 **Jared:** I'm not going to lecture you or anything! Can I just come in?

No response.

I know exactly what happens to Sayori soon, and this is a little unsettling.

It's a terrible idea to leave her alone, _today_ of all days. But she leaves me no choice.

I'm not stupid enough to leave her in there. So I grab a smartphone and a jacket, and sit by her door. I do NOT want her to die.

I have a timer to knock on her door every 20 minutes. Maybe she'll let me in, I don't know.

...

It's 1:00am. I'm about to fall over. I knock on her door once again.

The response I get is _horrifying._

It sounds like a cry, or some sort of alert system.

I hear another scream.

 **Jared:** Sayori?!

I won't even begin to describe the noise I hear.

I try opening the door, but it's locked. What's next, busting the window open?

Actually, that's exactly what I do. I cover my fist in my jacket, hoping it won't hurt as much. I punched once, twice...third time, it broke.

And it hurts immensely.

I suck it up and hop through the window. I sprint up the stairs and open her door to confirm the worst of my fears.

She had hung herself. I suppose it _was_ unavoidable.

She was scratching at the rope so much that her hands were bloody, obviously to no avail.

But she was still _alive._

 _And I still have a chance._

I had to buy her time first. Using my shoulders, I hoisted her up so she could breathe.

After a few gags, she managed to whisper:

 **Sayori:** ...th-thank you...

 **Jared:** Yeah, don't thank me yet.

Next I have to either cut the rope or undo that knot.

Both of which are extremely hard to do.

I try undoing the knot, since it's the easiest, probably.

It was meant to be hard to undo though, and I couldn't do much.

Wait...

I get out my smartphone (with the hand I used to break the window, ouch) and I called Natsuki. I had gotten her number, because she said she would call him if she needed items for any baking she might do.

I called her _at 1:00am._

She picked up, because her phone was never far.

 **Natsuki:** Why are you calling me?!

Angry, but still clearly sleepy.

 **Natsuki:** My dad will _kill_ me if he sees me up this late!

 **Jared:** Do you have Yuri's number? It's REALLY important. Please.

 **Natsuki:** Yes, but what's this about?

 **Jared:** I'll explain later, but please. I really need that number.

 **Natsuki:** Okay, okay, fine. Just let me get some sleep.

I called Yuri next.

 **Yuri:** ...who is this?

 **Jared:** It's Jared. I really need help. Can you bring me your knife?

 **Yuri:** ...why do you need it? It's really sharp, so I don't really trust you, to be honest, I apologize.

 **Jared:** Just head to Sayori's house. Please hurry.

I give Yuri Sayori's address.

I am getting _really_ tired of holding up Sayori.

Sayori doesn't say a word, or even make eye contact.

Soon enough, Yuri came over and knocked.

 **Jared:** Can you just- hold on...

I grab a chair and place it under her so she can stand for a bit.

I open the door.

 **Jared:** Knife. Please. I really need it.

She reluctantly gives it to me with a "be careful".

I head over to Sayori and cut the rope with relative ease.

Sayori falls down with a _thud_ and stays there, on the ground.

I cut off the remaining rope that was around her neck, really carefully.

Silence.

Until Yuri comes upstairs and breaks it.

 **Yuri:** You really shouldn't leave the door open, it- oh...

She looks at the entire scene.

 **Yuri:** Oh- sorry! I apologize for...

She stops herself and backs away.

I am ridiculously stressed out now. I lie down on her bed and attempt to calm down.

To my surprise, Sayori gets in her bed and hugs me.

 **Sayori:** I'm sorry I'm really sorry I just thought if I- I'm sorry!

She goes on and on. I never really thought I'd see someone like Sayori like this. I mean, I knew, but...

Wait, I got this game from Steam!

I was playing it and-

I want to go home.

 _My home._

 _My real home._

...but do I really leave this place?

The place I'm committed to saving?

For now...

I start nodding off.

After all, the festival is tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hah...**

 **Hahah...**

 **UGHHHH IT'S DONE!**

 **Okay, how did it go? What age rating would this be? I rated it T for now.**

 **Maybe this chapter is too much...? Or do you want more chapters like this? :)**

 **Well, all feedback is appreciated! Don't be mean to me though. ;(**

 **Maybe a bit too much. But if you appreciated it, then thanks! And if you want Jared over here to head home or stay in DDLC, then post that!**

 **HIT THAT FOLLOW AND FAVORITE BUTTON AND POST A REVIEW DOWN BELOW FOR MORE AWESOME MINECRAFT VIDEOS**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **With love,**

 **JustAddWater**


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival

**You all wanted a happy ending.**

 **Well, in a story marked "Tragedy", you can't expect it all to be happy. Heads up. ;)**

 **Thanks to "more pls" and "1 FAN" for the reviews! But they're guests, so I can't really DM them or anything.**

 **Hope you enjoy! You won't. Unless you're bloodthirsty.**

 **Don't worry, everyone can be happy...**

 **hxppy thxughts**

 **hxppy thxughts**

 **hxppy thxughts**

* * *

 _Time's a ticking, ticking, ticking..._

It's the day of the festival.

I mean, it's kinda dumb to worry about that when someone was so close to killing herself.

But it's still the festival.

I picked a poem I liked. I headed toward the club.

I was the second to last one. Only Sayori wasn't here. I get it, though.

Must've overslept. I did stay up until like 2:00 am.

 **Monika:** Welcome back, Jared!

I have some business with her. I pushed it aside 'till later.

I'm pretty sure everyone in this club knows about the incident yesterday. Actually, today, 'cause it was so late that it was the festival day. They just don't want to talk about it.

But they're a little bit less intense. Natsuki was less obnoxious, Yuri was even _quieter,_ and- well that's it, I guess. Yeah, we really need more members.

 **Monika:** Where's Sayori today? I hope she didn't oversleep on the day of the festival!

 **Jared:** She's just...probably a bit nervous, and...sorta traumatized.

I was traumatized too. I still am. I'm just playing it off, like I always have. But someone has to bring it up.

 **Jared:** So, Monika.

 **Monika:** Yes?

I wanted to bring it up now, to expose her in front of everyone.

 **Jared:** Why did you tell Sayori to kill herself?

She was shocked. She should be. Yuri and Natsuki are both staring at her, as if she had teeth for eyes.

 **Monika:** What are you talking about? I'd nev-

 **Yuri:** Personally, I don't believe Monika would do such a thing.

 **Natsuki:** Well, yeah. She's our leader, and-

 **Jared:** Tell that to Sayori.

Every time I say "Sayori", it's like a knife being stabbed at my stomach.

Like a bat being flung at my head.

 _Like a noose being tied around my-_

But now is not the time to think about that.

 **Monika:** Well, even if I did, she suggested it in the first place!

The other members were in shock. Again.

 **Jared:** And you only encouraged it?

 **Monika:** I refuse to take responsibility for something that she did on her own will.

 **Jared:** But she wouldn't have done these things if you hadn't encouraged them!

 **Natsuki:** Enough, enough! The last thing we need is for you two to start fighting right when we're about to start the festival!

Sayori walks in, as if on cue.

She had a worried smile on their face. Her hands were buried deep into her pockets, and she wore this dark jacket that looked like it was for snow.

 _?thgir ,snrub epor dna ,snoisarba ,stuc reh revoc ot llA_

She said she didn't want to perform today, and no one had the heart to argue.

 **Yuri:** The atmosphere is heavy. That's a common sign of foreshadowing.

That doesn't really help.

 **Natsuki:** Nah, it's probably cause she's feeling a bit down today.

She tried to keep her attitude, but it just sounded forced.

 **Monika:** Okay, everyone! Have we all memorized our poems to perform?

 **Natsuki:** Yeah, I think I'm ready.

 **Yuri:** Oh, now? I think I can perform...but already?

I've memorized my poem for the most part.

 **Jared:** Yeah, I think I'm good.

 _Time's a ticking, t xcking, txcxxnx..._

* * *

We're at the festival. Natsuki went up first. Her voice was monotone, yet not really. It worked quite well. A simple and sweet poem from Natsuki.

Yuri _really_ didn't want to perform, so it took some time to get her up there. In the meantime, Monika performed. Her voice was soothing, serious, and hypnotic all at the same time.

Yuri went up next. She was shy at first, but as she read it, it almost flowed. Another complicated and intricate poem from Yuri.

Finally, I went up. I wasted no time on introductions, except for:

 **Jared:** The poem I will read to you is called, "Savior".

I read.

.

Savior

.

Once I had lost someone I've loved all my life

I looked to my savior, the savior in my dreams.

The savior would save irreplacable things, he would save paintings, he would save artifacts, he would save lives.

When I lost that someone I had loved all my life

I asked the savior:

"Please save her, she is an irreplacable person.

Her paintings would light up our days

Her artifacts would lift spirits

Her mere existence would bring people joy."

He answered:

"But your savior is already here.

Merely ask your savior, and you will know."

I ask again:

"How do I ask them?"

He answers:

"You already have."

He faded away.

I asked my own savior to save her

He did as I asked.

I thanked him and he said:

"I never did anything.

No need to thank me."

My savior returned home.

But he never left me.

.

Everyone started cheering.

Sheesh, I didn't know it was that good.

 **Jared:** Thank you!

I had no idea what to say, so I just said thanks.

I head back to the group.

 **Natsuki:** Oh, c'mon! That was...actually, that was pretty good.

 **Yuri:** That was a very good poem. You've never written poems before?

 **Monika:** That was amazing. I love to see how you've grown since our first club meeting!

I look at Sayori. She's looking off to the side, yet still facing me.

 **Jared:** So, how was it?

There was a pause.

 **Sayori:** That was about me, wasn't it?

I laughed.

 **Jared:** It's that obvious?

 **Sayori:** No, not really. It's just that- when it's directed at you, then it sort of makes sense, y'know?

 **Jared:** I suppose.

I back off. Monika was making an announcement.

 **Monika:** Thank you all for coming, everyone! I hope you had a great time! If you want to, you may...

She went on about other things.

Soon enough, the festival was over. They all took a cupcake and filed out of the room. A few stayed around.

 **Monika:** How did you manage to save her?

I was confused. It's such a random thing to bring up.

 **Jared:** Excuse me?

 **Monika:** How did you save Sayori?

 **Jared:** Uh, I'm saving her because I care about her, unlike some people I know.

 **Monika:** ...look, I'm sorry if I went too far. But I need to understand. You broke the script.

I have no idea how to answer this, so I said:

 **Jared:** I am free now. I can do what I want.

 **Monika:** Do you love me?

Uhh, what?

 **Jared:** Wait, seriously? I'm having a hard time forgiving you after you made Sayori-

I choke on my words.

 **Jared:** You can't expect me to trust you immediately. But you can't force love, okay? Don't force me to be only with you.

 **Monika:** ...Okay...but you won't love me if you love them instead.

 **Jared:** So deleting or having them kill themselves is going to make me love you more? Please, understand me here.

 **Monika:**...Okay, I suppose I could leave you be for now.

 **Jared:** Thank you.

I hoped I had been successful in making sure Monika doesn't delete or influence them.

She didn't.

 _And they all lived happily ever after._

That's what you want, right?

A happy ending.

 _.neppah REVE ,reven lliw taht wonk uoy ,lleW_

I apologize, is this story boring you? Mind if I spice it up?

I doubt you would. Here goes nothing!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Any suggestions, or something?**

 **Make sure to follow and fxvoxixe xo- hxy, whxt txe xxxx xx xxxxx xxx xxxxx x xx xxxxx xxxx xxx**

 **Okay! They're out of the way! I think I can change this...oh wait, it's almost the end!**

 **Well then...**

 **I ca-**

 ***file successfully deleted***

 **Uh, apologies! Anyway, hit the follow and favorite button, cause I'm a sellout.**

 **Hxy, wxxt xhe xxix xxxx xxx xxx**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **With love,**

 **JxxtxddWaxxr**


	4. null

**Dang, I'm gonna get writer's blxck soon. I'm not kidding, I need suggestxons really badly rixht now.**

 **Don't worry, I won't abxxdon the story hxre.**

 **Don't read this chapter. Actually, don't read this fanfiction. It's xxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx**

 **But without fxxtxer axo, lxxs fxxtxer xxxx xxx xxxxxx**

* * *

They're all dead.

All of them.

Every single one.

Dead.

Sayori hung herself without any warning. She died, just as she was supposed to.

Natsuki was beat to death. By her father. Bled out. She died.

She was bound to die, anyway.

Yuri killed herself after I had giver her a poem made for her. She stabbed herself. Just as she was suppxsed to.

Even Monika died. She asked if I should go out with her, and I said no.

But I'm still here.

What's left? Other than empty rooms and people from school you weren't supposed to ever meet. You can't meet them. Their minds, their faces, their personalities, they were never They don't have spritxs, no CGs, nothing.

And without anyone here, what's left to do?

 _Other than kill myself._

It couldn't be any worse than this. Dying can't be worse than this. Because I let them die. But...

 _"But I guess these are just my punishments."_

 _"Because I deserve every one, don't I?"_

* * *

It's the Monday after the festival. It went well, and there are 2 new members and prxbably much more to come.

One was a boy and one a girl. The boy was named Akemi, and the girl was Kamlyn.

 **Monika:** Welcome to the club, you two!

 **Akemi:** Hey, guys.

He seemed very relaxed, like he would never have to cxre about anything.

 **Kamlyn:** Hello, everyone! What have you guys been doing?

She seemed very cheery and eager.

Also, Sayori wasn't currently in the club. She had a therapy session, one she took on Mxndays and Thursdays since...y'know...

She texted me before she left, but she just texted:

 **Sayori:** _but I am worthless, aren't i?_

I didn't respond.

Natsuki, Yuri, and I introduced ourselves.

 **Natsuki:** Well, I'm Natsuki. You don't need to know about me, but I'm the baker around here, if it helps. Ugh.

 **Yuri:** Well, I...I like reading books, and...

 **Jared:** Shx's the bookworm and atmosphere setter around here.

I hoped it was the right thing to say.

 **Jared:** Uh, I'd be the...uh...

 **Yuri:** The one that always cares for others.

Wait...

 **Jared:** What?!

 **Monika:** I suppose that can be said of him...

Natsuki just mxmbled something under her breath.

 **Kamlyn:** Great! I'll be the one who cheers people up!

She beamed, as if she was only eight.

 **Jared:** Uh, that spot is sort of taken...

 **Kamlyn:** Oh, by who?

 **Jared:** She's not here right now. Her name is Sxyori.

You'll never remember her name, though.

 **Kamlyn:** Oh, okay.

 **Monika:** Let's share our poems to them!

I shared my poem to Akemi and Kamlyn.

Kamlyn didn't really like it, but to my surprise, Akemi did.

 **Akemi:** It conveys this meaningless message that somehow conveys meaning. It's pretty cool.

The day finished before I knew it.

I was about to sleep when I received a text message.

 **Sayori:** _hey_

 **Jared:** _sup_

 **Sayori:** _can u come over?_

 **Jared:** _now?_

 **Sayori:** _if it doesn't bother u_

 **Jared:** _why?_

 **Sayori:** _can u just come here?_

 **Jared:** _k_

I had no idea what she wanted, so I just came over. She wasn't fxr away, so it was fine.

I knock on her door. Eventually the door opens.

 **Jared:** Hi. So, what did you need me for?

 **Sayori:** Well, I just needed- actually, never mind. Sorry if I wasted your time. I just-

 **Jared:** Okay, you need to stop doing that. I'm fine with it. Can you please tell me what's wrong?

 **Sayori:**...look, can you help me? I sort of need company, so...

 **Jared:** Of course. Why wouldn't I?

 **Sayori:** See, that's just the thing. You'll never say no to me, and I think it would be unfair if I took advantage of that, so-

 **Jared:** Just don't overthink it. I'd be glad to.

I let myself in and plop down on her bed.

 **Jared:** You don't mind, do you?

 **Sayori:** Oh- nonono! Heheh...

She sits dxwn in bed next to me.

 **Jared:** I'm surprised.

 **Sayori:** Eh?

 **Jared:** You actually asked me for help. You'd never do that.

 **Sayori:** Oh. Well, I just feel like I've been denying too many things that makes me happy.

 **Jared:** Well, it's good that-

 **Sayori:** So why does it still hurt?

 **Jared:** What?

 **Sayori:** It still hurts when people help me. It's as if the universe doesn't want me to be happy. It hurts. It hurts so much.

 **Jared:** Don't think about it. Just focus on what's ahead.

I laid there for a while.

 **Jared:** You're real special, Sayori.

 **Sayori:**...what?

 **Jared:** You mean a whole lot to me, you know that?

 **Sayori:** ...I don't underst-

 **Jared:** I don't think you need to, to be honest. I know one day, you'll understand. But for now, don't worry about it.

 **Sayori:** Why...does it still hurt so badly?

 **Jared:** To be honest, you shxuldn't worry. Just go to sleep.

 **Sayori:** Why are you still being so nice to me?! After all I've done to slow you down, to only make you hurt even more, you st-

 **Jared:** Why can't skeletons play church music?

 **Sayori:** ...eh?

 **Jared:** 'Cause they don't have any organs.

 **Sayori:** ...what...?

 **Jared:** Alright, I'm really tired. I'll go sleep. Good night.

I turned off the light in one swift motion and close my eyes.

There was silence.

I felt Sayori trembling next to me. I felt certain she was crying. Finally, she whispered:

 **Sayori:** ...good night.

* * *

You'd never know if she died.

She's not even real.

I'm not even real.

Sayori will die.

Next chapter.

And then...

Everyone else will die.

One dead, two dead, three dead, four.

You know the best thing?

You can prevent it.

Yep. You can.

As in you, the reader of this undignified fanfiction.

How?

It's simple.

Don't read the next chapter.

Or the one after that.

Or the next.

Or any more of them.

Never.

It'll never happen if you don't read it.

Don't read it now.

Don't read it later.

Don't read it.

Because these events will only happen if you imagine they will.

* * *

The next day, I introduce Sayori to Akemi and Kamlyn.

Sayori had that innocent smile you'd never believe anyone with depression can make.

But things are better. Much better.

Until you ruin it.

Everyone has their own poems, but I pay close attention to Akemi's and Kamlyn's.

This wxs from Kamlyn:

* * *

Fear

.

Fear is an annoyance, like insects, a threat

It also helps us think clearer, to acknowledge the dangers

It enables us to worry, to buckle from stress

The fear of dangers can outweigh the rest

* * *

This one was from Akemi:

* * *

Words

.

incompl

 _slanted_

srcabmeld

cxrrxptxd

 **thick**

Capitalized

mispeled

(grouped)

underlined

sdrawkcab

unique

* * *

I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

* * *

You're hooked, right?

You want to see this to the end.

This is your last warning.

Go read another fanfiction.

I'm sure there are plenty more like this one.

* * *

 **Remember, I had writer's block writing this. But this isn't the end! Remember to follow and favorite. Comments are always appreciated! I hxpe I didn't overdo this again...sxrry!**

 **Wxll, if I dxcided sxme wxxk xn...hxx, xaxx! xxxxx xxx xxx**

 **Okay. Seriously. Do you not see what he's doing? He's-**

 ***file successfully deleted***

 **Well, don't forget to check back on a new updxte sxxn!**

 **Mxch lxvx,**

 **xuxxxxdWxxex**


End file.
